The Proposal
by LateNiteRomance
Summary: A special day for Jacob and Nessie.
1. Waking Up

**So this is a new story for me and I feel it's going to be a good one. I would have never gotten this out w/o my awesome beta CullenBoyz. I don't own any of the characters I'm just using them cuz I can. Well anyway, read and review please, it's the only reward I get. **

Chapter 1: Waking Up

He was kissing me, in a way so tender and passionate, that I melted. I love him so much, to let go was no a possibility. Then, just when I was completely dazzled, when I reached the point where I felt like I could no longer breathe, he floated away from me and dissolved. Panic ensued; tears started trickling down my cheeks.

"Jacob!" I gasped and opened my eyes. As I took in my surroundings, I saw that I was in my bedroom. "Bad dream." I muttered to myself.

With a sigh I got up from bed and threw on some clothes. I wondered silently if Jacob would go hunting with me today. It was a silly thing to wonder about, of course he would, he never wanted to be apart from me, just as I never wanted to be apart from him.

I walked in front of my full length mirror and took in my appearance. I looked like a full grown woman but in all reality I was born just 15 years ago. My hair was a coppery tone, just like my dad's. Every strand was a perfect curl and fell in elegant streams just past my shoulders; I didn't want my hair any longer because it always interfered with the hunt. My eyes, brown and wide like my mom's and Grandpa Charlie's, looked like I just woke up.

I sighed again and left my room. I walked down the hall then stopped by my grandpa Carlisle's office.

"Thank you Edward, it really means a lot to me." That was Jacob's unmistakable voice, I smiled as I heard it, it was so smooth and deep. Not the velvety ringing of Bell's like my family, more like a bass, or a guitar.

"It's really not a problem Jacob, I know you've been thinking about this for a long time, no matter how hard you tried to keep it from me." My dad and Jacob laughed. I wondered what they were talking about; I knocked on the door very quietly, though I knew they probably knew I was outside the door, what with my dad's mind reading ability, and both of their sensitive nose and ears.

"Come in." I heard my dad call. I opened the door slowly and peeked my head inside. There was my dad sitting at my grandpa's ancient desk and Jacob was sitting across from him. As I caught his eye he smiled at me, like he hasn't seen me everyday for the past 15 years. Jacob still looked the same as he did 15 years ago.

"Nessie." He said with pure joy as he got up and hugged me. I hugged him back breathing in deep taking in his scent. He always smelled of the woods and river water, I smiled at the smell and pulled away. He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I turned and looked at my dad. "Good morning dad." I said still smiling.

"Good morning Ness." He replied, his eyes shining like he knew something I didn't. But of course he knew something I didn't, he always did.

"So what are you guys talking about in here?" I asked looking at them both. Jacob had taken a sudden interest in my fingers and started playing with them; I looked back at my dad, giving him a quizzical look.

"Oh nothing really, Jacob just wanted my opinion on which animal was healthiest for wolves." He said with an unconvincing smile. I looked at Jacob who was still playing with my fingers and back at my dad.

"Jacob, was asking you for your opinion about food…for wolves?!" I repeated incredulously. First of all how would my dad know anything about wolves?

"Yeah Ness it's nothing, I promise." Jacob said interrupting my thoughts.

"Well speaking of animals would you mind going hunting with me Jacob; maybe you'll see some of those animals that are so healthy for you." I said with humor in my voice.

Jacob looked up from my fingers and smiled, "You know I don't mind Ness. Do you mind Edward?" He asked now looking at my dad.

"Of course I don't, you guys have fun. But be back soon Ness, Alice has something she wants to show you."

I groaned. The only thing Alice shows me is new clothes, and (to her horror) I had inherited my mom's taste in clothes. "Alright dad, love you, be back soon." And I took Jacob's hand and left the office and went outside my room. "So I'm going to change clothes and put my hair up, meet me downstairs and I'll be there in a minute ok?"  
"Sure Ness." Answered Jacob as he put his burning hands on my cheek and gave me a small kiss on the lips. I could feel the fire on them and it always made my heart drop. He took his hands off my face and took a step back towards the stairs. "I'll see you when you get down there."

He went down the stairs and I went into my room to get some clothes on. As I was getting ready I contemplated on the conversation my dad and Jacob were having. There was no way that what they were saying was the truth. But I was going to get the truth, even if I had to force it out of him.


	2. Hunting

**Well here is Chapter 2, I hope you like it. Again I could't have done it without my beta CullenBoyz. Please read and review, I swear it will make my day and I'll post chapters quicker. Anyway, read on!**

Chapter 2: Hunting

Going hunting with Jake is always so much fun; we always mess around and see who can get the better catch, just like we would when I was younger. I was walking beside him while he was in his wolf form. I was daydreaming and not paying attention to any smells or sounds of the animals around me. When I looked around for Jacob, he wasn't there.

"Now where did he go?" I muttered to myself. I knew he was hiding to see if I could find him.

Wolves don't smell horrible to me like they do to my family, but it is a very distinctive smell for me. I took in a deep breath and took in his scent. "Hmm…I smell… wolf!" I cried out playing his game. I turned around and a big horse sized wolf jumped at me and started licking my face. "Ugh Jake! That's so gross!" I cried. I tried to push him off me, since I was only half vampire I wasn't as strong as him, I could hear his barking laugh as he got off me.

I stood up and brushed myself off, "Let's go find some food." I said running at vampire speed. Jake was stronger than me but he wasn't nowhere near as fast, I definitely get my speed from my dad.

I stopped quickly and took in another deep breath, this time searching for something far more different than wolf. I was hunting. Deer, not far north of me, there was about 6 of them, Jake was beside me now and I know he smelled what I did. I gave him a satisfied look.

"I'll beat ya!" I yelled as I ran laughing, I could hear him behind me, but I could smell the deer ahead of me and suddenly I was on the hunt. Forgetting my surroundings I could feel my mouth turn into a snare as I took down the biggest deer with ease, I sunk my teeth into the animal feeling the blood ooze into my mouth.

Jake had about 4 deer and I had 2, he always had the bigger appetite. I got up from what was remaining of my meal and looked at Jake, he was already done waiting for me to finish.

"Jake will you phase back, I want to talk to you." Jake gave me a quizzical look and shrugged his shoulders. I turned around knowing that he would be naked when he phased, just the thought of it made my cheeks flush. Just another thing I had inherited from my Mom. My mom was convinced I was so much like my dad, but honestly, it was just my speed, musical abilities, and looks. In reality, I was my mom reincarnated. Needless to say, Emmett was ecstatic.

I heard Jake phase and I gave him a few more seconds to put his shorts on before I turned around.

"Ok, what did you want to talk about?" I barely heard him, he looked so good without a shirt, he had beautiful dark skin, and his abs were so defined. I could feel my cheeks burn again as I realized I was staring.

"There's that blush I love so much." He said coming towards me with a smile on his face. He took my face in his burning hands and pulled my face towards his and kissed me. It wasn't a hurried kiss, it was gentle and loving and I could have melted in his arms right there, but I was on a mission I wanted to know what my dad and Jake were talking about when they were in grandpa's office.

Regretfully I pulled away, but not before I put my forehead on his chest and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too Ness ." He said stroking my hair. I closed my eyes and enjoyed this private moment we rarely had together. Jake pulled away from me this time. "So you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, I did. I want to know what you and dad were talking about, no lies. I don't believe a word dad told me this morning." I said looking at him sternly in the eye.

" Ness it's really nothing." He said as he started to walk back towards the house. Its times like these when I wished I inherited my dad's mind reading ability rather than his speed.

"Come on Jake, tell me." I begged.

He looked at the ground as he walked, "Like I said, it's nothing, now I have something I want to ask you." He smiled. I knew he was trying to change the subject, but his smile made me forget everything. "Would you mind going with me to the Port Angeles fair?"

"Yeah, I'll go; you know I just have to run it by mom and dad first."

"Yeah, I know." He said, and then he started looking at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Jake. What are you thinking?" I asked him backing away from him as he was creeping closer and closer to me. Then, two things happened in a quick succession, I heard a bird screech right next to me and I turned my head to look, then all of a sudden I was on Jake's shoulder and he was running home. "Jake! Jake put me down!" I screamed, he knew I hated when he carried me. "Jacob Black I mean it!" I shouted as I pounded on his back with my fists.

He finally got home and put me down then started running away from me. I easily caught him, of course, and tackled him to the ground lying on top of him. He quickly gave me a passionate kiss, and everything else was forgotten.


	3. Getting Ready

_Well here it is folks chapter 3! I'm soooo sorry it took FOREVER for me to post it but hopefully it was worth it. This is actually one of my shorter chapters but after I post this I am sending chapter 4 to my beta. WHICH BY THE WAY......LET ME INTRODUCE STEPHANIE DEUX MY LIFE SAVING BETA!!!! She is awesome and amazing and her stories that she wrote are awesome so check them out if you have time. And without futher adu...ado?? CHAPTER 3!!!!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ch. 3 – Getting Ready

Jacob left to change for the fair, and I went inside the house and sat down on our couch in the living room.

"NESSIE!" I jumped.

"Aunt Alice, you scared me!" I turned to see my Aunt Alice behind me grinning.

"Sorry, Ness. I just wanted to let you know that I bought you some new clothes. They're all in your closet." She said.

"Aunt Alice, don't you think I have enough clothes to last me a lifetime? I mean, you just bought me a whole new wardrobe, like, two weeks ago!" I groaned.

"Now, Nessie, you know no one knows style more than me." As she turned to leave I heard her grumble something about my fashion sense being just like my mother's.

I sighed at least I didn't have to go with her when she did all the shopping; that I _had_ to be thankful for. "Well, thanks, I guess." Just then, I had a thought. There was something I actually could use her help with.

"Hey, do you think you could help me find something to wear tonight? Jacob and I are going to the fair in Port Angeles and I want to look nice," I said avoiding her eyes.

Aunt Alice always made a fuss where Jacob and I went somewhere alone, because she couldn't see what was going to happen, never having been a werewolf or a half-breed—so imagine my surprise when she didn't give me any grief at all.

"Sure, Ness! Oh I've got so many ideas already!" She said, and, without waiting for me to follow her, sprinted up the stairs.

I hurried behind her. By the time I got to my room, there were three sets of outfits already spread out upon my bed.

"Umm Aunt Alice? Why are you so excited? You never are when it comes to Jacob and me going out."

"Oh I've just learned to not even worry about the headache you guys give me." She stated while picking up a white blouse, looked at it, and then flung it across the room.

"Hey!" I objected. "I like that one!" I went to rescue it, and then headed for the mirror. I held the top up in front of me. It was strapless, pure white, and lacy, and I loved it. "Why don't I wear this tonight?"

"No, that wouldn't do for the occasion."

"Occasion? I'm just going to the fair."

"Right, but you still must look your best, we can't have you going out in _sweats_." Aunt Alice spat the word out in distaste. She was now looking at a black blouse, its fabric criss-crossed across the chest "Now…this shirt will do," She said, setting it on my bed. Then, she picked up a jean skirt with a frayed hem. "This will do, as well," She mused, holding it up to my waist.

"Alright, if you say so." I held up the outfit and checked it out. "Yeah I guess they look ok."

"Ok?! Ok?!" She put her hand up to her chest as though I'd just offended her. "Renesmee Cullen, this is more than _okay_! It's perfect, I should know, I picked it out." she joked. Then she started to stare at me.

"What" I asked, now self-conscious. I looked down at the clothes I was going to wear.

"Oh nothing. I just love you so much!" She said, darting forward to give me a hug and then dancing out of the room.

"Okay," I muttered, rolling my eyes. Aunt Alice was so unpredictable; still, you couldn't help but love her. I smiled thinking of her and my family, as I started to get ready.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Review Replies:**

**zoey: Thanks for being my first reviewer!!! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**twilight safa fan for ever: I'm glad you enjoyed the story I plan on finishing it which is really exciting for me!**

**maemaegirl: Thanks for reviewing I'm happy you are enjoying it!**

**Sidney Sez: Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**Stephanie Deax: You know I think you're awesome!**

**runswiththepack13: Thanks for reviewing and keeping up with the story! I know chapter 3 took forever to upload but as you know I had a beta issue, but everything is all good now and hopefully I'll be posting the next chapter soon!**

**Renesme CARLY Cullen: Thanks for taking an interest in my story! I hope you enjoy the rest!**

**Fefie-Daughter-Of-Meta-Knight: Thanks for reviewing!!! I'll update as soon as I possibly can!**

**HonourDesperation: Thanks for adding me to your favs and updates! That makes me giddy inside!!! **

**Edward-4-Life00: I'm glad you like it!!! Thanks for reviewing!!**

**littlepinksac: Thanks for reviewing and I promise to try and read your story when I can. The thing is I have very limited time to do even my writing! I have 3 kids at home and they are all a handfull! I actually write my story on notebook paper at work (yes while I'm working but shh...don't tell my boss) and then late at night I type it out on the computer when everyone is asleep. I'm actually writing my review replies on notebook paper! But again I promise to try my best to read it. **

**nightlightofhappiness: Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you love it!!!**

**Smyle4Lyfe: Thanks for reviewing again with the story thing I promise to try and read it with the time I am given. Hope you stick around for the rest of the story! **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Well that's it for this round....hopefully I'll post ch. 4 within the next couple of days. Umm sorry if you got 2 emails saying I updated I actually posted the chapter and forgot I had to edit some stuff in it so I deleted it and now I'm posting it again. Remember reviews are the only reward us writers get so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Well anyway, I'm outta here folks until next time!_

_/\/\ LateNiteRomace /\/\_


	4. Weird

_Hey everyone! Well here's chapter 4! I hope you all enjoy it! I know it took awhile to get out but my beta and I worked really hard on getting it PERFECT for you guys!!! Thanks so much to my beta Stephanie Deux (read her fics they are awesome!) who worked extra hard on this chapter. She's going to school and getting ready for exams and is still rockin! You're awesome and will now and forever always be my favorite Aussie (aside from Hugh Jackman...and Nicole Kidman but I swear other than them you're my fav!) Anyway, read on readers!!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ch. 4 – Weird

After I took a shower and got ready, (making sure to check in the mirror a minimum of five times) I went downstairs to wait for Jacob. As I went down, I met my Aunt Rosalie on her way up.

"Hey Nessie," she said, giving me a hug that almost crushed my bones. Then she pulled back and looked at me, a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Aunt Rose," I said. She was still looking at me strangely. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?" I said, a little annoyed by now.

"You just look so good, Ness, that's all," she told me, and then continued up the stairs at lightning speed. I guess that was a compliment coming from her, but still, it was weird.

I walked down the rest of the stairs and into the living room. My mom and dad were playing chess; Grandpa and Grandma were looking on. It was always fun to watch them—playing my mom always frustrated dad because, unlike everyone else, he could only read her mind with _her_ permission. My uncles Emmett and Jasper were watching a baseball game and Aunt Alice was just staring out of the window with a glazed look on her face.

Taking in the scene before me, I smiled—I really loved my family/who couldn't love my family? "And we love you too, Ness," my dad said, beaming at me. There was that weird stare again. As soon as he heard _that _thought, he looked away. I still couldn't figure out what was going on.

I walked over to the game, and looked at the board. Pieces were scattered all over the place. "So, who's winning?"

"Your mother…of course," my dad said. He looked exasperated.

"Oh, Edward, don't look like that. You beat everyone else—this keeps you from getting a big head," rejoined my mom as she moved her knight into a final position. "Checkmate," she continued, with a smug look on her face.

As Grandma and Grandpa mock-applauded, she got up and gave me a hug. "You look so great, Renesmee." My mom was the only person who ever called me by my real name. "Alice, right?" she asked. I nodded. We smiled at each other, and turned to look at Aunt Alice. She stuck her tongue out at us.

"I hope you have fun tonight. Don't let Jake do anything stupid, okay?"

"I'll be alright mom," I reassured her.

Grandpa Carlisle interrupted. "He's coming."

Suddenly my whole family was at the door. "Excuse me," I said trying to shove my way to the door without much success; it was so frustrating to be half human with [only] half vampire strength. "I believe Jacob's here to take ME out—not everyone else!" But it seemed like everyone was just going to ignore me.

Then there was a knock. My grandfather opened the door, and there was a chorus of: "Hey Jacob!" and "What's up Jake!" What was going on with my family?

My mom went up to hug him, and they smiled knowingly at each other. They were best friends, and I knew they had some sort of past together. They never really explained it to me. Last year, when I asked about it, Jacob told me it didn't matter because we were soul mates. I hadn't been too happy with that answer at first, but eventually I got over it. After all, whatever _had_ happened between them definitely seemed to be over. She and my dad meant the world to each other, and Jacob didn't seem to want it any other way.

"Hey, Bella, where's my girl?" he asked.

"I'm way in the back!" I pouted. Everyone laughed.

"Well, let's go," Jacob said, as he held out his hand. I took it, and turned to face my family.

"I'll see you all later," I said to them. They were all crowding around Jake and me. I gave them all a skeptical look. Something was up, and I was not in on it. "Well, let's go," Jacob said, holding out his hand for me to take. I did.

"I'll see you all later," I said to my parents.

My dad was obviously reading my thoughts again, because he said, "Don't worry about it, Ness—go ahead and have fun. Make sure you're home by eleven."

I rolled my eyes. Fifteen years old, with the mind of an adult at that, and I still have curfew. My dad chuckled.

"You guys better get going or you'll miss all the fun!" Mom said. She gave me her best smile.

"Okay. I love you guys!" I called as Jacob pulled me to my car. My whole family filed out onto the porch and waved goodbye. I waved back.

I didn't feel like driving so I threw the car keys to Jake; I didn't feel like driving so I threw the car keys to Jake; he caught them easily.

"You mind driving, Jake?" I asked.

"That's fine with me—you want the top down or up?" he asked. I looked at my dark blue 2015 GT Mustang Convertible. My dad didn't like the fact that I had an eight-year-old-car, but I had a thing for old cars. They had character.

"Down," I told Jake as I got into the passenger seat. Jake got in too, and started the car. Sighing happily, I leaned back.

He smiled as he turned the already-speeding car out toward Port Angeles. "I don't know why I asked. You always want the top down." And he was right. I loved having the wind in my hair—every time I closed my eyes, it felt like I was flying.

At the rate we were going, we would probably be there in half an hour. Relaxed, I tilted my head further into the wind, and enjoyed the ride.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Review Replies:**

**Switzerland81: Thanks for reviewing and I hope I didn't make you wait to long for this chapter! **

**Stephanie Deux: Thanks for the tip! What is it that the poker guy says? AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE! Ok, I'm done I promise I just had to get that out there. **

**laughing bubbles 18: I'm glad you think it's cute, thanks for reviewing!**

**runswiththepack13: No no you are awesome! Thanks for reviewing hope you liked this chapter!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_You guys like it? Well let me know by....yep you guessed it...REVIEWING!!! You know you want to! Anyway, chapter 5 is in the hands of my beta but again she is busy with school so it may be about a week or so before the next chapter is out. But on the good side of things the last chapter is written and waiting to be typed so at least you know when I post a chapter we are working on the next! Thanks so much for reading my story, you guys are my fav and deserve a cookie! YAY! Well my friends until next time, have a good one! _

_/\/\LateNiteRomance/\/\_


	5. The Fair

Chapter 5 – The Fair

"Oh my goodness Jake," Nessie said looking around "It's so crowded here, where are we going to park?" She asked. It was really crowded; she had no idea that the fair was going to be so popular. She only hoped that she wouldn't have to walk too far to get to the fair, she didn't have the appropriate attire to be walking around. Yet she was going to the fair, she chuckled at her sudden thought.

Jake looked at her with amusement in his eyes. "Don't worry Ness; I've got it all taken care of." He said as he smiled. He pulled into a back parking lot where, amazingly enough, had only a couple of cars parked there. He pulled into a space with ease and turned to look at Renesmee. "Well here you are my lady and not a far walk at all."

Renesmee looked around and he was right. The fair was only a couple of blocks away, not as far as she thought she'd have to walk. "Well aren't you just accommodating?" She stated with a smile. He laughed at her as he got out of the car and walked over to her side; he opened her door and did a mock bow "Your peasants await you." He said in a deeper voice than usual.

She laughed as she got out and patted his head. "Thank you oh most humble servant."

They both smiled at each other as Jake took her hand and led her to the entrance of the fair. She took in the view from the outside and was dazzled by all the lights and rides that were there. She had never been to a fair before so didn't really know what to expect but what she got is more than what she had imagined it would be. "Wow Jake, this is really amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Only the best for you Ness." He said as he bought the tickets. "So, where do you want to go first?" He asked.

"I don't know, I really have no idea what any of these rides are or what they do." She looked around trying to find the ride that looked like the most fun, but still looked safe, she didn't want a ride to break and have her falling from 100 feet high. "How bout that one." She said as she pointed to a ride that looked safe enough. It had faded red and white paint and was going around in circles extremely fast.

"Ahh, that Ness is called the Tilt-O-Whirl." He dragged her to the line that was waiting. When it was their turn he gave the tickets to the attendant and they picked out their egg shaped Tilt-O-Whirl.

When the ride started Nessie was nervous, she didn't know what to expect until it started to go real fast in a circle. She could hear Jake laughing as it kept going around and around. She closed her eyes because she could hardly stand all the scenery moving in front of her. When she started to finally relax and enjoy the ride it was over.

"Aww, I was just getting used to it! Let's do it again Jake." She said excited.

He laughed, "Ok Ness."

They got back into line and once again handed the tickets to the attendant who didn't seem fazed by them riding again, he must have gotten that a lot Nessie thought.

This time when the ride started she was determined to keep her eyes open and enjoy what was happening. When she did she looked over at Jake and started laughing, apparently the ride was so fast and had such a dizzying effect he had spit coming out of his mouth. The laughter didn't stop until they were no longer moving and he had to wipe the saliva off his mouth.

"Wow that wasn't embarrassing." He stated .

"Aww Jake I thought it was cute." Nessie said as she pinched his rosy cheeks. "Ok, what now?" She asked she was excited to see all that awaited her with in this place.

They had rode all kinds of rides, the Zipper, the Scrambler, and even a ride called the Spider, which didn't even look like one.

Finally Jake had taken the initiative and picked out a ride for them to ride. This one Nessie was familiar with because she had seen it on TV so many times. "Let's ride the Ferris Wheel Ness and then we'll have to go home." Nessie frowned. "But its only 9:00 I have two hours to get home, and the way you drive we can be home in 10 minutes."

"I know, but I have other plans that I wanna do before you have to go home."

Surprised at this Nessie just followed suit and went into line with him. After a short wait they were on the Ferris Wheel and stopped at the very top. Jake put his arm around her and sighed.

"Look at it out there Ness, it's so beautiful and I'm so glad I get to share it with you."

"Me too Jake." Nessie said. She smiled and kissed him on his burning cheek. "So where are we going after this?" She asked.

"We're going to the clearing." He said matter of factly.

"The clearing?" She took a moment to take that in. "Where we play baseball?"

"The very same."

"Why are we going there?" She was really puzzled, they never really went there unless they wanted some privacy but even then someone almost always showed up. Most of the time it was Uncle Emmett because he was such a butt, but no one is able to stop that man.

"Well, it's a surprise." He stated.

"Jaaaaaaake" Nessie whined. "I hate surprises!"

"I know, but you'll like this one I promise."

She sighed it was no use trying to get him to tell her what it was, he never gave up surprises much to her dismay.

Soon they got off the Ferris Wheel and handed back to the entrance. "Thanks Jake, I had so much fun!"

"Me too Ness, now wait til you see what I have in store for you next." He said with a mischievous smile.

She feigned exasperation and dragged her feet back to the car. "Ok Jacob Black but if I don't like it I'll never speak to you again!"

Jacob laughed he knew it wasn't true but he desperately hoped this would be a surprise Nessie would never forget.

**A/N: Hey everyone...I know it's been forever! My beta reader once again bailed on me so this chapter has not been Beta'd so if you think it sucks I'm sorry I have been trying to find one but no one answers me. Anyway, so if there's anything wrong I apologize I tried my hardest. There is one more chater after this and then an epilogue. So thanks for reading!**


	6. Surprise!

**So here is Chapter 6 hope you all like it. It has been beta'd by Sidney Ella Ford so I love her for that. But anyway here ya go!**

Chapter 6 – Surprise!

"Jaaaaaaake tell me what the surprise is!" Nessie whined.

"For the last time Ness: I am not telling you, no matter how hard you try," Jake said with a smile. He knew she was trying really hard, but he wasn't going to budge; she even tried her puppy dog face, which usually worked, but Jake knew that if he kept this a secret, she would be happier than if he told her now.

"Fine." Nessie sat there acting like she was mad at Jake for not telling her what was going on, but kept stealing glances at him to see if he was going to give -but he wasn't. She furrowed her brown in question. He had never been able to keep a secret for this long without telling her what it was. The puppy dog faced always worked in situations like these, but it looked like it wasn't getting her anywhere.

She decided instead to just think about what he may be doing. It could be a romantic dinner at the clearing where he had set something up for just the two of them. But he had just done that two weeks ago; would he do it again so soon? Or he could be planning a big trip for the two of them and that's where he wanted to tell her, but if that was the case why couldn't he just tell her when they were at the fair instead of taking her all the way up to the clearing. None of this made sense to her. She supposed she could just wait it out; it's not like it takes that long to get to where he wanted to go, and she could try and be patient and just let him do what he needed to do to surprise her. She had to admit she was always a hard person to surprise.

They both were quiet as they pulled up to the trail where they had to run the rest of the way. Nessie was getting uneasy; it wasn't everyday you saw Jacob Black this quiet. In fact now that she thought about it, you would NEVER see Jacob Black this quiet.

"Alright Ness, now I know you're going to hate this, but I want to carry you up the trail and I want you to close your eyes." Jacob said, he knew Nessie was so independent she hated to be carried.

"But Jake why can't I just go? Are you afraid I'm going to beat you?" She said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"No Nessie." He said, he sounded really nervous, and she had no idea why. "Can we just do this my way? Please? I really want this to be perfect."

"Want what to be perfect Jake?"

"Just…please Ness?" Now it was his turn to do the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright, but once we get up there I want you to put me down immediately!" she demanded.

He chucked, "Ok."

Nessie took in a huge sigh and climbed on top of Jacob's back. Of course he had the strength of an ox so it was no problem for him. He took her legs, looked back to make sure she was closing her eyes, and took off.

She might as well enjoy this free ride while it lasted. So she kept her eyes closed like Jake had asked and just took in the feeling of the breeze as it went through her curly hair. She smelled all kinds of things birds, wildlife, and flowers. But as they got closer to the clearing she smelt her family. She frowned, thinking that they couldn't be here now. She shook it off and assumed the reason she smelled them was because they have been here so often.

She could feel Jacob slowing his speed and she thought they must be getting closer to the clearing. She quickly gave him a peck on his throat as he slowly put her down.

"Ok Ness," he said with his voice shaking, "I'm going to lead you the rest of the way, please keep your eyes closed until you hear me say you can open them, okay?" he said, examining her face and making sure she wasn't peeking.

"Okay," she confirmed, but not before she gave off another big sigh.

She felt Jake leading her up the rest of the trail and soon she felt the ground leveling out. She thought they would stop there, but he kept on going and there were other smells that she couldn't quite pick out, but were strange because she never smelled them in the clearing before. He finally stopped her and let go of her hand.

"Jake? Can I open them now?" She asked.

"No not now Ness; be patient," he said but he sounded farther like he was moving away from her.

"Alright, alright."

After what felt like an eternity, she finally heard Jake confirm that she could open her eyes, although his voice was a lot further than she expected.

She slowly opened her eyes and gasped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. The first thing she noticed was the numerous amounts of rose petals that were scattered on the ground. And then she noticed the candles. Pure white candles that gave off no scent were lining up as a make-shift walk-way, she followed the candles with her eyes and saw that Jacob was at the end of the walk way and that her whole family was there behind Jacob all dressed in white, including her grandpa Charlie. Nessie assumed that this was Alice's doing that she made everyone match. Her eyes finally looked up at Jacob and he was looking at her with such an intensity it made her shudder.

"Come here Ness," he said softly, so softly that a normal human wouldn't have been able to hear such a request, but she did.

She slowly made her way up the make shift walkway and couldn't help but smile at him. She wondered what this was all about. Was she about to discover why her family has been acting so weird all day? Why Jacob had seemed more nervous today than she has ever seen him? What the secret conversation was between her father and Jake?

She finally made it all the way up to Jacob and now was standing right in front of him. "Yes Jake?" she asked, it was now her turn to sound nervous. She knew now what was coming and she braced herself.

Jacob smiled at her and kissed her cheek. He slowly got down on one knee and pulled out a box from his pocket.

"Renesmee Cullen you are the love of my life and you always have been and you always will be." He smiled up at her nervously. "I just want you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and want to treat you like a princess. I want you to be the one I wake up to every morning and go to bed with every night. I want you to be my one and only forever until we…"

"Well certainly not grow old…" Emmett interrupted and then Aunt Rose punched him in the ribs. Nessie nodded to her gratefully.

"Well, no…not grow old…but…damn it Emmett!" Jake growled in frustration. Nessie's whole family looked like they were ready to tear Uncle Emmett's head off. "I guess what I'm trying to say Ness is: Will you marry me?"

Nessie looked around at her whole family they were all smiling and looking at her and then she finally looked down at Jacob, her beloved for as long as she could remember. She couldn't picture herself loving anyone else; she didn't _want _to love anyone else. She loved Jacob Black and she always would.

"Yes, Jacob, I will marry you," she stated, smiling. She didn't think her smile could get any bigger, but it did, when her whole family crowded them both with hugs and congratulations.

When they were all talking to each other, Jake and Renesmee's eyes met. They never had eyes for anyone else and they both knew that neither one of them ever would. The last thing Nessie heard before her lips crashed into Jacob's was her Aunt Alice's voice shouting.

"I know I better be the wedding planner!"


End file.
